custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Arkor
Arkor, nicknamed "The Goldeneye" and Assassin of the Labyrinth is a former Glatorian of Fire Tribe who currently works as an assassin in The Labyrinth for Exalted Beings. Biography Early Life Arkor lived with the other members of the Fire Tribe under the rule of the Element Lord of Fire on Spherus Magna for several millennia. He was a close friend of Malum and trained under Ackar to hone his skills. Arkor participated in the Core War on Spherus Magna, and fought for the Element Lord of Fire to claim the power of Energized Protodermis. During an expedition near Iconox, Arkor and his team encountered Strakk. Ordering his team to continue Arkor fought against Strakk and managed to defeat him in battle. Not wanting to kill him, Arkor let Strakk go and continued his way past Iconox. After continuing his journey towards Protodermis, Arkor found his team dead and Strakk and members of the Ice Tribe waiting for him. Due to Arkor letting Strakk live, he had managed to inform the Ice Tribe about their expedition. Strakk challenged Arkor to a duel again, but the Fire Glatorian managed to defeat him again. This time wanting to kill Strakk to avenge his fallen team, he was surrounded by Ice Tribe Glatorians and was forced to retreat. Returning to his Fire Tribe without his team and not being successful on his mission, he was approached by Malum, who told him to escape Elemental Lord of Fire's wrath, as the he didn't take Arkor's failure very well. Malum continued his mission with his unit towards Energized Protodermis, while Arkor started planning his escape. Moments before The Shattering, Arkor was fleeing to a fragment that would later become Bota Magna, when a doorway opened in front of him. Thinking wherever the doorway lead, it would be better than his current one and jumped to it. In The Labyrinth Arkor later woke in a strange place that resembled a labyrinth. He was confronted by Dhaile, who informed him about the place. Dhaile took Arkor to the Exalted Beings, to hear their judgement on Dhaile. Instead of being sentenced to death by Lohrika, Arkor told them about his services and how he could work for the Exalted Beings as an assassin for those, who would come to the Labyrinth and use it for their own purposes. Exalted Beings accepted his proposal and gifted him with an goldeneye. WIth it, as long as Arkor was in the Labyrinth, if he could make his target to forget how to use their powers, no matter what that target was. Arkor tried to use it on the Exalted Beings, but it didn't work and as a punishment for him, they made it so that everytime Arkor used his eye, it would bring a great pain to him. They also made it so that if Arkor left the Labyrinth, his eye would shatter and not work anymore. After with his meeting with the Exalted Beings, Dhaile took Arkor to the Workshop, where they met Gjarke. Gjarke created a powerful rifle to Arkor, which Gjarke claimed to be powerful enough to even kill an Exalted Being. However, it would take some time before the rifle could be fired again. Arkor nicknamed it "the Goldeneye Rifle". Gjarke also modified Arkor's Glatorian weapons, so that they would materialize every time Arkor wanted to in his hands. As an assassin After a long period of time (which in Arkor's opinion felt like centuries) of being trained by Dhaile, Arkor started his job as an assassin in the Labyrinth. He was very successful in his job and was nicknamed as "The Goldeneye" by other residents. Rumours started to circle around the Labyrinth that The Goldeneye would never miss and that he would always kill his target with one shot. Even though he was successful, Arkor still waited for Strakk to come to the Labyrinth so that he could take his revenge on him. When Bloszar woke in the Labyrinth, Arkor used his powers to make the Toa of Fire to forget how to use his powers. Dhaile asked Arkor to continue to use his eye on Bloszar, while the Mapmaker went to talk to the Toa. Abilities and Traits During the Core War, Arkor was known to be a great fighter, who only killed his opponent, if it was necessary. After the loss of his team, Arkor started fighting with a more brutal style ready to kill his opponent immediately. After coming to the Labyrinth and being trained by Dhaile, Arkor's skills increased immensinly and he was known to always hit his target with his rifle. Arkor was gifted with a golden eye by the Exalted Beings, which allows Arkor to make his target to forget how to use their powers. It is unknown how the eye does it, but it's not a mental attack, as the target's mental shield won't help against the eye. As long as Arkor sees his opponent and is in the Labyrinth, he can use his eye. After a long trainign period, Arkor can also use his eyes on multiple targets and the pain doesn't affect him anymore, as he has used to it. After spending so long in the Labyrinth, Arkor understands almost every language that is spoken there. He has almost calmed down and doesn't fight so aggressively anymore. He has a rule that "one shot, one kill" and to this day, he has lived by it. Arkor sees all his kills as necessary evil, and tries not to think about them after that. Tools During his time as Glatorian of Fire Tribe, Arkor wore a sword and shield He took them with him to the Labyrinth and they were modified by Gjarke to always materialize to his hands, if he wished so. Gjarke also made a powerful rifle to Arkor, which is capable of killing an Exalted Being (as tested by Arkor). The Rifle cannot be used by anyone else, except Arkor as it will send a powerful electric shock to any other user. Appearances *''An Odd Awakening''